Blushing Angel, Flustered Pharah
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Angela is wearing a new outfit for Fareeha, one that she isn't too sure she even likes. It's just so revealing and it doesn't suit her at all. When Fareeha enters their quarters though, Angela soon changes her mind. (Pharmercy, Canon, Smut, Based on a pic by insang jojim)


The outfit was ridiculous. Angela knew that and she knew that so well. Yet why was she wearing this stupid thing? Sure, she liked to wear sexy outfits when she and Fareeha got some alone time together, but this one looked just stupid. It wasn't at all fitting for a woman of her mature age.

It was revealing, yes, what lingerie wasn't, but this one was just so different. It had more skin revealed, lacy stockings and even a window to show her breasts in the shape of a cat. And that told her all she needed to know about the girl who had bought it.

Why Hana had to buy this for her, she didn't know. She partly wanted to rip the damned thing off, but she didn't want to ruin it. Hana and Lena had meant well when they gave this to her and she couldn't hurt their feelings.

As her Hippocratic oath said, the physician would do no harm to her patients, physical or otherwise, so she had to go along with this. It was part of being such a kind and pure soul in the Overwatch base, But right now, she could be honest and in her honest opinion, this outfit was just one of the worst things she'd ever worn in her entire life.

She looked over at the time. Fareeha would have gotten back from her briefing by now. With the busy life they now led at the reformed Overwatch, they had to make every moment they had together count. They could be called away at any moment for a mission or some other duty.

But, at least now, in the quarters they shared, they would be alone and no one would disturb them. Angela partly wanted to use her high authority to just block any damned call for them that came over the intercom, but she knew that would be a little bit of an abuse of power.

Soon, to Angela's relief, the sound of the door buzzer reverberated through the room. Angela sat forward on the bed, blushing in embarrassment. "You can come in, _Liebling_." She gulped, praying to god that Fareeha didn't think she looked stupid.

The door opened, and Fareeha walked inside. She looked tired, but there was her usual cheerful smile adorning her gorgeous face. "_Allah,_ that was a long meeting." She rubbed her head. "Sorry I'm a bit late, Ange..." she stared at Angela, her cheeks flushing red.

Angela covered her breasts, trying to hide her face with her long blonde hair. Why did Fareeha have to stare so much? Was she even going to say anything? Her staring wasn't exactly helping Angela here, as her cheeks were still turning even pinker.

Standing still, eyes wide and jaw dropped open, Fareeha could stare at the flustered, embarrassed Angela. She didn't know what to say, partly because she was so lost for words. She just was so entranced by how gorgeous and alluring Angela looked in that outfit.

"S-Stop staring at me like that!" Angela growled in a manner that was supposed to be aggressive, but gave off more of a tsundere vibe. Angela hid her face, flustered even more by the fact that Fareeha was still staring into her soul.

Fareeha still blushed and now both of them were blushing hot messes. Neither of them was sure what the other was going to do. Fareeha was unsure if she should even stay, as she was worried that Angela was becoming uncomfortable.

"Fareeha..." Angela sighed, looking away, her cheeks now bright red. Her hands covered her face. No one deserved to see her so flustered like this.

"I... I'm sorry, Angela," Fareeha expressed. "It's just... you're so..."

"Go on... I look stupid don't I." The blonde then pouted. She was prepared for it, whatever Fareeha was going to say.

Shaking her head, Fareeha realised what she needed to, the right thing she needed to say to her dearest and beautiful Angela. She walked closer to the bed, kneeling down and taking Angela's hands. "I was... I was going to say you looked hot as fuck." She stared at her lovingly, still blushing but now with an air of confidence surrounding her.

Angela stared at Fareeha, and blinked a couple of times, before she turned away. "Y-You're just saying that... be honest, _Liebling_, please."

"I am," Fareeha insisted. "I think... it's probably the sexiest thing you've ever put on in your life."

Staring into her lover's eyes, Angela knew she was telling the truth. If there was anything she knew Fareeha wasn't, it was a liar. She caressed her cheeks, blue eyes meeting brown ones as they gently held hands, fingers interlocking.

Their hearts were beating slowly, and both of them could feel the love and desire coursing through them. They both wanted this, they both loved each other. The gravity of their hearts was pulling them closer and closer together. And for the first time since she'd put that outfit on, Angela was glad.

Then in that beautiful moment, the two kissed. Angela soundly moaned as Fareeha took the dominant route and pushed Angela down onto the bed. They made out with Angela's legs wrapped around Fareeha's waist. The blonde just moaned heavenly as Fareeha kissed her neck, but was greatly pleased when Fareeha took advantage of the window in her bra.

Strong, firm, toned hands gently and tenderly gripped the edges of her breasts. Angela sighed as Fareeha gently seized and squeezed them softly. The blonde was so glad that she'd worn this outfit now. All that guilt and cold feet she'd had, all those emotions were gone now, just pure undying love for Fareeha.

They kept kissing as Fareha slipped her hand down Angela's underwear. Her fingers found their way through the soft black linen of the underwear and through the blonde hairs surrounding her folds. Slipping inside, Fareeha heard the gorgeous sound of Angela's moan.

Fareeha kept fingering Angela harder, picking up the pace. She closed her eyes, hearing the blonde's moans grow louder. Angela kissed her neck, biting her softly in a feverish attempt to beg for more. Her legs wrapped around

"I want thee Fareeha... I want thee..." She gasped. "Scheisse!" Fareeha blushed as Angela's swearing had turned her on so much.

"Do you want me to strip this outfit off you and eat you out like the gorgeous woman you are?" Fareeha teased in her gorgeous accent.

"_YES!_"

And so, the beautiful outfit that had entranced Fareeha to pleasure her angel was cast aside, Angela's gorgeous naked form beneath Fareeh as the Arabian goddess moved down to lick her folds tenderly. She also started to finger herself as well, Angela's moans and gorgeous figure having brought her to the point where she just had to satisfy herself as well.

Angela's long hair was such a mess as she lay on the bed. Her cheeks flushed red as she moaned happily as Fareeha's tongue dug deeper into her insides. The tongue caresses and flowed as it entered her. Firm hands then rushed through Fareeha's hair as Angela kept moaning louder, begging for Fareeha to make her release. She was so desperate.

Continuing to taste Angela, Fareeha knew she wouldn't hold back, as Angela kept moaning. Her voice was echoing all throughout their quarters. Fareeha was a little disappointed that the walls of the base were soundproof because she wanted the whole world to know that Angela Ziegler belonged to her and loved her more than anyone else.

Her own fingers wrapped tightly around her folds as well, her thumb pressing down on her bud. Fareeha moaned, growling into Angela like a hungry cat wanting her dinner. And on the menu was Angela's beautiful pussy.

The wet sloshy noises that were coming from her folds sounded arousing to Angela. She was so wet, and so very near. Fareeha was loving the sensation as she wouldn't stop eating, tasting, engorging herself on Angela's beautiful wetness. Its taste was so divine, so worthy of the angel that was Angela.

Her moans growing louder, Angela was desperate to release herself for Fareeha. She was so happy and delighted that all was now well in her world. Now, she just needed her darling Fareeha to finally bring her over the edge and make her come hard and fast. She looked up at Fareeha, staring at her with bright blue eyes.

"Fareeha... I... I..." But before she could actually finish that sentence, the orgasm overtook her and she came into Fareeha's mouth. The small stream of fluid was licked up by the Egyptian, who smiled. She then sat on the bed, letting Angela watch as she fingered herself.

It was mesmerising to Angela how expertly Fareeha used her fingers to draw pleasure from herself, how enchanting her own moaning was. Eventually, Fareeha came as well, her gorgeous fluid trickling down her and making her dark skin glisten in the light.

When both women were all cleaned up, Fareeha spooned her, wrapping her arms around the now exhausted blonde woman. "You were saying, Angie, before the orgasm of your life overtook you?"

Her girlfriend blushed deeply, still overcome from the sensation. "I... I was going to say I love you," Angela said, heart and whole body pulsing from the force of her recent orgasm.

Fareeha smiled, nuzzling the beautiful blonde. "I love you too, Angela." She kissed her cheek, purring.

Angela giggled, letting herself be embraced by the woman she loved, the woman who thought she was the sexiest thing to ever walk the earth.

xXx

**Author's note: **So here's a little cute thing I wrote to get myself back into writing after having a few days off. Would you believe this little smut thing took three whole days to write? xD. Don't worry, I assure you there will be some more gay goodness coming very soon ;)

See ya next time!

Oh, kudos to the Korean Pharmercy artist who inspired this fic!


End file.
